<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the coffee shop au no one asked for by mintleaves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646046">the coffee shop au no one asked for</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintleaves/pseuds/mintleaves'>mintleaves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barista Sykkuno, I don’t know what to tag this, M/M, coffee shop AU, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintleaves/pseuds/mintleaves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The fic where Sykkuno took up a late shift for once and realizes he’s been missing out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband &amp; Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>881</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the coffee shop au no one asked for</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you all enjoy this! I indeed did write this instead of sleeping. I think it was worth it because I am an utter whore for coffee shop au’s.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>Sykkuno was once again done for the fifth time this week. It’s only Wednesday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was already late for his shift and he would have to stay til closing as his coworker had to call off. He honestly was too kind for his own good. But in his defense who could decline when Lily asked with those puppy dog eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So what if he was weak to his friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swiftly entered the cafe and set his things aside in the backroom. Starting the day and only hoping it would go smoothly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the most part it was going smoothly, Sykkuno and Rae were on bar while Toast was at the register. It was good for him as he wasn’t the most social person. The coffee gods were kind today and it was all he could hope for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was nearing 7 p.m. when Toast was leaving for his break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sykkuno! Can you take over the register for me?” Toast asked while taking off his apron. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure can do, how long is your break? I’m assuming the usual.” Sykkuno stated as he took Toasts place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s always been 20 minutes.” He chuckled as he left through the backroom door. And with that he was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From his past late shifts, he remembers the flow of customers being slow around this time. As it was occasionally filled with college students trying to finish the night's work. </span>
</p>
<p>The opening of the front doors of the shop shifted his attention to a tall man with a bag over his shoulder. He had a black face mask covering half his face and unruly wavy hair barely covered his eyes. Normally Sykkuno would stay composed. He’s encountered many cute customers in his time and this one was no different. </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello! What can I get started for you” Sykkuno began. <br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like a latte”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holy shit his voice. His eyes widened but in his defense, Sykkuno hasn’t come across such a nice voice before and the cute customer possessed it! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-of course! Anything else I can get for you today?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As well as a plain bagel if you don’t mind.” The nameless customer added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything for-“ Sykkuno quickly shut his mouth before finishing that sentence. God this was why he never did the register. He’s a socially awkward mess and it has always been this way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahem I meant, your total is $7.65.” Sykkuno quickly recovered, his customer service voice setting in. The stranger let out a small laugh as he handed over his payment. After informing him that someone will bring out his order when it’s ready, it was finally Sykkuno and his register. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now don’t get him wrong, he was definitely not stealing glances as Rae prepared his order. As well as the strangers laugh plaguing his mind. Despite how intimidating he looked, his laugh was oh so cute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sykkuno couldn’t believe himself. It’s a new low to be crushing on a customer, wait no. A complete stranger. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Rae called him over. <br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sykkuno, can you bring our lovely customer his order?” Rae winked as she asked this. She definitely knew and it was scary how fast she’s able to catch on, he hoped that it wasn’t that noticeable to the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Rae, but isn’t that your job?” quipped Sykkuno as he grabbed the tray. She rolled her eyes and sent him his way to the other end of the shop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, you’re all set sir!” Sykkuno beamed as he set down his drink and bagel for the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let us know if you happen to need anything.” He said before turning around and began to make his way back. That was until. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually I was wondering if I could get a name?” asked the unfairly cute customer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-a name?” Sykkuno stuttered, his face slowly turning red. During that moment he was absolutely sure that he was not being hit on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh yeah, specifically yours.” He chuckled before continuing, “I go by Corpse, figured I’d go first.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my name?! I’m Sykkuno.” He maintained, but before he could continue a group of 3 girls walked in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah I hate to leave but the register awaits me.” Sykkuno smiled before ducking his head and going back to do his job until Toast came back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the cute customer finally had a name. Corpse. It was oddly fitting and Sykkuno blushed remembering how Corpse was the one to ask for his name. But surely it meant he was over his head. How could someone like Corpse be into him, he was an average barista with average looks in his opinion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Toast was back from his break, Corpse was still at his table intently working on his laptop. Sykkuno would admittedly look over in hopes he’d walk up again. Ask for anything or maybe order another drink. It doesn’t matter, he just wanted to find an excuse to talk to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that Rae nudged his side and quickly pointed her head at the other direction of the Cafe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a regular, it’s just you never have closing shifts.” she smirked, “You aren’t as discreet as you think you are, it's absolutely adorable.” Rae continued, laughing as Sykkuno began to stutter in a weak attempt to defend himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well thank you for the unwanted information.” settled Sykkuno, despite being figured out, he maintained what was left. Whatever anyone else thinks or says, Sykkuno is definitely not considering asking for more closing shifts. Nope. Wrong barista. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then 30 minutes before closing when Corpse began to clean up his area and pack up his belongings. Sykkuno quickly propped himself near the end of the bar. Corpse would undoubtedly see him, it was an opening to at least say anything before he left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye! It was nice to meet you Mr. Corpse, hope you come again soon.” smiled Sykkuno as Corpse walked by the bar. Shortly before stopping in his tracks. He ran his hand through his hair and then shifted his weight to the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was nice to meet you too Sykkuno, I guess I have other reasons to pop in here now.” teased Corpse, before resuming his way out the cafe. Leaving a poor Sykkuno red and wide eyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to know what I just witnessed.” Toast remarked, staring at Sykkuno in disbelief. Disbelief that the day finally came where he was noticeably aware that someone was attracted to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at both Toast and Rae before covering his face with both hands, letting out a laugh. <br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One of you remind me to thank Lily.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you! Feedback would very much be appreciated. Also remember to keep this whole ship discreet, we can’t afford them knowing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>